


A Seer and a Legilimen Walk Into Hogwarts

by GayPanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Twins, Hufflepuff Dean, M/M, Mauraders, Ravenclaw Castiel, Ravenclaw Sam, dean and lily are friends, dean winchester is a legilimen, sam winchester is a seer, will and more tags, winchesters are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda
Summary: Dean and Sam just turned eleven they got their letters to Ilvermorny and to their surprise they also got one from Hogwarts. These two twins are cursed with being a seer and a legilimen. When Sam sees a red haired girl named Lily, he knows that she is important.





	1. The red haired girl

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the An_Asexual_Bunny for editing this. They're really good at writing. If you want to read a good Harry Potter fan-fic here is read theirs. I don't know how to do links sorry. It called Times Change, by An_Asexual_bunny. Please read it's really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank

Everyone in the wizarding world couldn't wait to go to their wizarding school, so when Sam and Dean got their Ilvermorny and Hogwarts letters, they were very confused. You see, these two are American, so they should have only gotten a letter from Ilvermorny. So, when they got a Hogwarts letter, they were shocked. Right now, the two boys who just turned eleven have to decide which school to go to. The one in their country or the one with some of the strongest wizards. These two boys wanted to know why Hogwarts would want them, because that school rarely ever took someone that wasn’t from the UK. The twins looked at each other and walked over to their father.

 

"Umm, Dad, we got our letters. We got one from Ilvermorny and one from Hogwarts," Sam said.

"You got two letters," said John, "Well you should know that I don't care, so choose one and leave me alone, brats."

The boys nodded and ran off to their room.

"Dean?" Sam asked worriedly, "Why does Hogwarts want us?"

"I don't know Sammy," Dean tried to smile, "Maybe it says in the letters."

The two boys looked down at the letters. One was an off-white with their last names on it and the Ilvermorny seal. The boys walked over to Dean's bed and started to open the Ilvermorny letter.

_Dear Winchesters,_

_We are sorry to inform you that you are not expected into Ilvermorny._

_-Headmaster Linemore_

"So we didn't get into Ilvermorny. How about the Hogwarts one then?" Sam asked.

When Dean finished reading the letter, he ripped open the Hogwarts one and read it.

_Dear Samuel and Dean Winchester,_

_We at Hogwarts gladly accept you to the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will be accommodating for your abilities. Dean will have a spare room if everything gets to be too much. The nurse, Madam Pomfrey, has also been told of Samuel's condition._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"How would he know about you being a seer and me being a legilimen?" asked Sam.

"I have no idea," Dean said, "but I bet it's pretty rare to have a legilimen and seer as twins.”

 

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said and started to think about everything.

"Sam, I don't know how we're supposed to get there, nor do I know whether or not people will be kind," Dean grumped.

"Dean stop that!" yelled Sam.

"Then stop thinking so loud!" exclaimed Dean.

"Dean, I'll leave you here if you don't stop!" replied Sam.

Right then, another owl screeched out letting the boys know that there was another letter.

"You idiot, get the letter," Dean said before his brother got any of the words. Sam ran out of the room. He then came running back into the room with another letter.

 

"It's from Hogwarts." Sam couched out trying to breath.

"Sam give it to me, and take a breath." Dean said taking the letter from Sam.  _How can he be out of breath he ran like 20 feet or less?!_ Dean thought.

 

Sam just nods as his brother rips open the second letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Samuel and Dean Winchester,_

_You'll be being picked up by our new groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid. On the_ _30th of July,_ _he will you'll help you to get everything you need. Then a woman named Alice Strange well bring you to King's cross station and platform 9 3/4._

 

_-Headmaster Dumbledore_

 "Okay so that's in a week." Dean said when he finished the letter.

 In the next week, the two boys got ready for their departure from the U.S which was easy since they had lived on duffel bags their whole lives. On the morning of the 30th the two boys were sitting in their room talking.

 "Dean, why do they want us there a month early and when is this Hagrid person supposed to be here?" Sam asked as he paced around the length of the room.

"I don't know Sam just sit down and wait," Dean gritted out. On the list of his brother's worst qualities, this was one of them. Around lunchtime Dean went across the street to get food. He got himself a bacon burger and Sam a healthy salad.

 

 "Sam food is here." Dean yelled. A few seconds later a slightly taller boy with long hair came in with a wild hazel eyes.

"Dean you are amazing." Sam said with a goofy smile. Dean smirked his bright green eyes lighting up with joy, "Just sit down and eat." Dean smiled. They sat in silence.

 

 A few minutes into eating their lunch the silence was broken by Sam saying "Dean" half-heartedly before falling on the floor Dean drops his burger and rushes over to him.

 "It's okay Sammy," The short blond haired boy said, "I'll be here when you're done." Dean said.

Dean getting started to focus on his twin. He waited for his brother to wake up focusing all his energy on Sam's mind. When Sam had a vision, Dean couldn't get into his mind.

Dean's mind started to wander to the other people around them, most of his neighbors are at work for they were a few kids. Who Dean thinks is the Kid Next Door is thinking about how fun it would be to have a water balloon fight right now and the old lady somewhere is wondering when her next visit from her grandkids is going to be. But there is one person Dean doesn't know and the man sounds kind of funny, so Dean listens closer.

 

"The Winchester twins wonder why I had to pick them up? What are they like? I hope don't scare them. This is the right room yep 66 Crossroad Inn. Okay here goes nothing Hagrid." The man thought in his head.

Dean thought it was so funny and then there was a knock at the door.

_This is Hagrid_ , the blond thought while he walked to the door his focus still on Sam. Dean really hoped that Sam would wake up soon he didn't want to have to wait here for another hour or two. Once Dean opened the door, he saw an extraordinarily large man, at least eleven feet tall, with short curly hair and a beard big fluffy furry coat. The man was about to open his mouth but instead Dean started talking.

 "I think I have an idea on why you're picking us up, we're like two weird kids. You don't scare me, and my twin’s name is Sam and I'm Dean." Dean finished by stretching out his small hand compared to the to the large man's.

Hagrid looks shocked just nodded and realized not even realizing Dean's hand was out to shake. Dean took his hand back and moved so Hagrid could come inside. Then he walked back to Sam to see that his eyes started opening. He could hear Sam's voice a little bit, but it was not that much. Dean knew from previous experiences that when he could hear Sam’s voice, he was starting to wake up but he was still deep in his vision.

"I'm going to go grab mine and Sam's bag and you can make yourself comfortable I guess. It might be a while, but not too long don't worry." Dean said out loud for both Sam and Hagrid. Dean raced off to his and Sam's room which is conjoined to the other room. In the middle of grabbing their bags Dean could hear a large amount of Sam's voice. And Sam starts conversing with Dean.

"Dean there's this girl we have to become friends with her name is Lily Evans. She's going to become a Gryffindor, but we're not going in that house. It's going to be a bit more difficult. She has bright red hair that should make a little bit easier and she's our grade." Sam rushed out excitedly. Dean hurried back into the other room to respond to his brother.

"Okay we'll find out when we get there." Sam nodded knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk to the next three days. Due to the visions because he's a seer he ends up not being able to talk after he has one. Sam went over to the sink to get Dean and himself some water and some painkillers he knew both of them would be getting headaches.

"Thanks for the drugs, you're right my head will be killing me later so will yours" Dean responded to his twin.

 

 "You're welcome by the way. Who is the tall large man?" Sam questioned.

"Sam that's Hagrid, Hagrid this is Sam okay. Hagrid, Sam will be unable to talk for the next three days. I'm just going to speak for him. Please don't be too weird about this when I say this okay, so I can read your mind dude and you're like racing all over and you're going to give me a headache if you don't shut up. So, you see my brother over there he is a seer and I’m a legilimen." Dean said.

"Really! He's a Seer and you’re a legilimen?!” Hagrif said wide-eyed and excitedly.

 "Yes we are and could you please stop being so excited, you’re thinking too loudly from paying attention to me." Dean said exhausted, “Sam and I figured out at a young age that when people were thinking rather hard and when people were excited their minds project the sound a lot louder in his head.”

"Dean can you please leave I really,  _really_  don't want to be here when Dad gets back drunk." Sam said to dean.

 Dean shook his head and then looked at Hagrid. "Hagrid, sir, could we please leave soon." Dean asked with a little concern showing in his voice.

 Hagrid, still wide-eyed, nodded yes. The twins picked up their duffle bags and walked outside after Hagrid.

“How are you getting to London do you ask and where are we staying because we are arriving a month early. Why are we arriving a month early?” Dean asked in a serious voice.

 "Well we are taking a port key. The port key is that rubber ducky by the tree." Hagrid said pointing to a large oak tree across the street from the end.

 

 The two twins looked at each other neither have been traveled by port key before. They followed Hagrid over to the rubber ducky.

"So we all have to touch the ports key at the same time and we will be transported to the Leaky cauldron." Haggard said.

 Dean and Sam decided not to question it and just been a long and get at a good set at one point they were touching a rubber ducky the next thing they saw was a bar.

The Leaky cauldron is Hagrid what called it. It was dark and there were a few tables to the right, and there was a staircase to the left. The two boys looked around the only people in there were them and a middle-aged looking man with short curly hair. The man was taller than Sam who was five feet and two inches, but shorter than Hagrid. The man wore a green t-shirt and a white apron. In the lighting, it made his blue eyes look black. Both ways looked intern to Hagrid who looked extremely tired.

 "This is the Leaky cauldron more you'll be staying for the next month.TomorrowI will wake you up and be will go and get school supplies and then I will leave the next day you. The Leaky cauldron is where you'll be getting your food from for the next month on September first a woman named Alice will come to get you to bring you to platform nine and three quarters so you can catch the train to Hogwarts. Now I'm going to here's your room key and I am going to go to sleep." Hagrid said with a yawn.

 

"Dean I'm hungry and I could use a glass of water." Sam said to Dean.

 "Hagrid how’re we supposed to pay for our school supplies and our food and our stay here." Dean asked worriedly. The Winchesters did not have that much money and what they did have their dad spent on alcohol and hotel rooms as they moved from state to state and town to town.

"Well you see, Dumbledore's paying for it and the ministry." Hagrid said as if it was a known fact.

 "But why are the ministry and the Headmaster of Hogwarts be paying for our school supplies and all that." Dean and Sam said at the same time but in different ways of communication.

 "I didn't know until you told me Sam was a Seer and you are a legilimen. Those are the people that the ministry in Hogwarts likes to protect. And Dumbledore likes to help those who no one else will." Hagrid replied quietly so no would hear what the boys are.

 Dean heard the bartender wondering why two Americans were with Hagrid. Apparently, this man new Hagrid very well. As Hagrid waved to him goodbye, Dean walked over to the bar and asked the mann. "Can I get two glasses of water and what kind of food do you have?”

" Yes I can get you water and we only have peanut butter jellies sandwiches if that's alright." The man said politely.

 Both Dean and Sam nodded at the sandwiches. The man handed the twins their water and ran off to make some sandwiches. He could still hear the man thinking,  _Americans! The Ministry wants them, so does Hogwarts they must be important but they don't seem to have money so I wonder what's going on._ The man keep going on and on this circle. Apparently, the man had not heard that Sam was a Seer and he was a legilimen which Dean would not lie and saying that he was happy to hear that. When the man came back Dean asked what his name was.

 "My name is Mike Kelton. What is yours names and what year are you guys going into?" Mike asked intrigued by the Americans.

 

"My name is Dean and this is my brother Sammy. We're going to be first years this year." Dean said. The look on makes face made him look confused. He forgets people that people think Sam is old then him, because how much taller he is.  "We are twins you see."

 Mike just nodded. Dean and Sam finished up their water and sandwiches and then ran up to the room with their duffle and fell right to sleep.

 The next day they had heard a knock on their door.

 "Dean you have to get the door I can't talk for another two days remember. You idiot. " Sam shot at Dean after Dean told him to get the door and though a pillow at him. Dean mumbled something got up from his bed and open the door. Behind the door was Hagrid.

 

 "Thought you boys would like to get some breakfast and then we're going to head off and get your school supplies." Hagrid said before walking off.

Dean woke up Sam and got ready for their day they went down to breakfast which was simple, eggs and toast. Then they went down to Diagon Alley they found out as they were walking through they got their parchment, quills, books, robes, more books, and they got their wands. Dean's wand is dogwood with unicorn hair core 10 and three quarter inches slightly springy flexibility. Sam's was a phoenix feather core 12 and a half inches and slightly springy flexibility. They also had to get trunks because not everything would fit in their duffle bags anymore.

 The next month went by quickly before they knew it the Twins were standing by the door of the Leaky cauldron waiting for Alice. Alice showed up right after breakfast. She had dark black hair and wore a tight sweater in blue jeans. She looked around and then caught sight of the two 11 year olds.

 Dean could tell by her thoughts that she was a very excitable person.  _Great,_  Dean thought to himself. Alice walked over to the boys.

 "You must be Dean and Sam Winchester." The girl said excitedly. "So we're going to take the underground to get to Kings Cross station so we can get the Platform 9 and 3/4. Doesn't that just sound fun?"

 Dean and Sam just nodded and grab the trunks in followed Alice out of the Leaky cauldron. The underground as Alice called it was pretty fast to King's cross station in about 30 minutes they were there. The two boys grabbed a trolley and followed Alice. Then she started speaking.

 "We're going to meet my sister Ella here because she’s a muggle born." Alice said stopping a platform 3. Dean looked at her confused.

 

" What's a muggle?" Sam asked before Dean could. Now it was Alice's turn to look confused.

 "You know normal people non-magic their Muggles." Alice said matter-of-factly.

 "Oh so you mean no majs." Dean and Sam said in unison.

 They stood and waited for a couple more minutes and then Alice ran up to another black haired girl roughly the same height that was being followed buy a red haired girl. Dean looked over to his brother whose eyes were wide and mouth gaped open Dean decide to see what he was staring at. He noticed it was the girl right then he knew the red headed girl was Lily Evans. This was his new best friend before she even knew it.


	2. All about background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I would once again like to thank An_Asexual_Bunny. They are the reason this story has good grammar. If you want a good Harry Potter fanfic you should cheek out hers. I keep getting yelled at for being the only one that has read it (another friend did but they don't get shit thrown at them.) Really you should read Times Change. I still don't know how to do links ,sorry. I hope you like this chapter.

''Hi! My name is Lily," The red-haired girl spoke. Not even noticing the twin looks on the twins’ faces, "This is my first year at Hogwarts. I'm muggle born as Ella told me. So have you guys lived in the magic world your whole life or are you like me? What are your names? Sorry, I talk a lot when I'm excited." She said with a look that couldn't be described as anything other than a worried smile. Dean could tell that she was excited without her telling him. Her voice was so loud in his head that the rest of the people in the train station were drowned out.

"I'm Sam, and this is my twin brother, Dean. We grew up around magic, and this is our first year at this school, too," Sam said with a shy smile.

Dean didn't even want to talk right then, so he was happy that Sam was the one talking. The only problem was that after Sam spoke, somehow Lily got more excited by Sam's southern accent.

"You're American! Do they not have a school there?" She asked with confusion. Apparently, the adult heard the last part of the conversation.

"Of course there is an American school. Why would you ask such weird question?" the new adult inquired.

For the first time, Dean noticed the other adult. The woman looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit him. This was the same woman that worked for his mom.

"They're American. That's why I asked." Lily spoke a little more shyly. Dean didn't care about the school because the new woman was the reason his mom had died.

"You were there! You were there when she was hit with that curse. You are the reason she is dead. I had convinced her not to go, but then you pushed her to go," Dean stared, not listening to Sam's concerned voice in his head, "We could have saved her. Sam saw it! We knew it was going to happen," The green-eyed boy finished. The woman that Lily referred to as Ella looked at both boys with confusion, and then with sorrow.

"You're her twin boys?" Ella clarified "Mary Winchester's."

Sam nodded, now understanding who this woman was. Dean could hear her think about her time in America. The poor woman only wanted to intern for his mom and then return back to Britain. Instead, she saw his mother's death. "I'm sorry, no one could have known that would happen." Dean laughed at this, because that was a lie. Ella looked at him confused. Her questions now trumped over his own thoughts.

"Sam saw it," was all Dean said before asking Alice, "can we please leave and get to the train?" Wordlessly, Alice nods yes. The two adults look at each other and start walking.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, her voice laced with a bit of fear.

"If you sit with us on the train, we will tell you everything," Sam said with a wry smile.

Lily gave him a small nod, but Dean could still hear all her questions buzzing around her head. Dean took a deep breath. He knew that he needed to put up walls. The only problem was that his walls drained him both mentally and physically. Sam could tell that Dean had put walls up by how more tense he looked. Sam gave him a worried look. Dean just smiled and started walking behind the adults. The other two kids followed after him.

After a few minutes, the group of five stopped in front of a pillar with two signs on it. One has a 9, and the other has a 10. There was no door or anything to indicate that this was the entrance to anything.

"Lily and I will go first," Ella said. "Okay, Lily you have to run right at that wall," Ella said standing next to Lily.

"Sam, Dean, I'll see you on the other side." Lily said with a smile. The twins nodded. The two girls ran at the wall and then were gone. The twins know that it's their turn now.

"Okay, are you two ready?" Alice asked with complete sincerity. Without answering Alice, the boys ran at the wall.

Dean was the first, though he looked around for signs of his new friend, but found no traces of her. Dean looked around now just to see what was going on. Dean saw tons of cats. Dean sighed, hoping that Hogwarts would have something to help with his allergies to cats. Dean could feel the excitement in the air and he was so happy that he put up his walls when he did. Sam touched his arm, and he jumped. Sam began to laugh. Dean couldn't help but smile. The older the twins got, the more their ''gifts'' took a toll on them. Most people wouldn't think that they were eleven. Everyone thought they were older. So whenever one of them laughed, it made them look younger, which was the best thing ever, in Dean’s opinion.

"Alice said that we put our trunks over our seats and leave them there when we get off. Also, we should change before the train starts moving. Apparently," Sam looked at Dean and then his clothes before he spoke again, "Flannel, jeans, and boots are not what we should be wearing. We can just change on the train though, so that's good," Sam finished.

Dean laughed, because why the hell not?

The twins found an empty compartment quite easily. It seemed that almost everybody was still outside. Dean was starting to feel the effects of the walls, but now they would last for at least another two or three hours. With their compartment found, they went to change into their robes.

"Dean how are you doing?" Sam asked once the train started moving.

"I'm good. I wish people wouldn't be so excited. I really hate having up my walls,'' Dean said with a breathy laugh, "You should be glad you only have to deal with your shit once or twice a year."

"Yes, Dean. Because passing out for an unknown number of hours, and then not being able to speak for myself for three days is just amazing," Sam joked.

"Well, I'll trade you! That sounds better then hearing what everyone thinks of you and your weird brother."

"Well are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

An hour or so longer, a red-haired blur rushed in to their compartment and sat next to Sam. Behind the blur was a boy with greasy, black hair. His brown eyes wide and never leaving the blur. Dean looked over to see that it was Lily.

"Come on, Severus," Lily waved him in to the compartment. "They're American! Have you ever met an a American before? I haven't. Well, now I have." The girl continued not noticing that her friend had walked away from the compartment. " Dean!" she practically yelled.

"Yes?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"You should say something." She passed then added with a smile. "You should say aluminum!"

Dean gave her a confused look that also had a slight pained expression laced on top. Dean could feel his walls wearing him down. He knew that they wouldn't last much longer, but he didn't care. Dean didn't want the voice to come back yet, so he would have them for as long as possible.

"What's aluminum?'' Dean asked.

"Aluminum," Sam clarified. Lily burst out laughing, and that was the last straw for Dean's walls. The excitement from the whole train came crashing into his head. It was too much added with the physical exhaustion the walls caused. Dean passed out, and the last thing he heard was Lily screaming.

Dean started to wake up. He wasn’t sure how long he was out. "Ugh, Sammy how long was I out this time? Because I still feel like shit, but the voices," Dean paused, because he was Dean Fucking Winchester and he jinxed himself. "Nope, they’re back. Could everyone outside this compartment SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Dean heard the concern in everyone's mind. Why did everyone think he was crazy? "Can everyone leave, please." Slowly the voices disappeared tell there was only two. Lily's was full of concern, and Sam's was just a stream of profanities that he would rather not repeat. “Really? Sam I don't need to be called any of that. Lily I'm fine. If you give me a few minutes to recover. Sam I'm serious you need to stop!" Dean grumbled.

After Dean could open his eyes and not feel sick. Dean sat off on the bench. 

Okay, were should I start." Dean questioned, both Lily and Sam.

"The Beginning? Or you could tell me you passed out and why you said that stuff to Ella." Lily said.

"Where do you think Dean." Sam smirked.

"Okay, so I'm what they called a legilimen and Sam is called a seer." Dean sighed, before continuing. “For me it means that I can read people’s minds or more accurately, I have people’s thoughts forced in to my mind. Every once in a while I can put up walls. These walls only can last a few hours. Normally, I don't let it get that bad. But when people get exited or concentrate and the voices get louder, I put up the wall so I won’t be hurt by how loud everyone is. The part with Ella is different. Our mother died when we were 6. Sam had seen her die three weeks earlie. He told me right away. We started asking her not to go.  We had convinced her not to go, but Ella came over that morning and somehow convinced her to go. That day our mother died. That's why I said that stuff." Dean finished, " Sam will tell you the rest." Dean tried to ignore what Lily was thinking.

"Um... Well, as Dean said I'm a seer." Sam started." I see parts of the future. I have no control over it. It causes me to black out for some unknown time and then I can't speak for three days after. I think that why Dean is a legilimen. The day my mother died I found out I can't change the future. I was just doomed to relive it twice." Sam finished.

Dean and Sam stay quite so Lily could soak in everything they had just told her. Lily was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." She said barely above a whisper,

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked.

"For everything and not being there when you came though the wall thing. I saw Severus. He's been my friend for a while, and I went to say hi. That ended up with me being dragged around. I'm sorry." She almost cried. "Can we be friends though? I really think you guys are good people and I would love to be your friend. I understand if you don't want to." By the end she had tears rolling down her face.

"We would love to be your friend." Dean said, as he went over to hug her. Dean never could stand a person in pain weather it was emotionally or physically. Dean let go of her when the train pulled to a stop. 

The three 11 year olds looked over of the castle, and their jaws dropped at the sight of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos. Also if something doesn't make sense please tell me and I will explain and then add it in the story.


	3. what the hell is a hufflepuff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's a story laptop died. Then I finally got the money for a new one! Then it took a few weeks to get here. After that I got it writen that was two weeks ago. So I got RedahoodieAndTheOutlaws to edit, because acesexualbunny couldn't. So this is the next chapter. Sorry for being late.

The castle was huge. The train stopped, but the three children couldn't stop looking at their new home for the next year. The rustling from the other compartments snapped them back to reality.

"We should probably get off the train," Lily said still in awe.

"Yeah," the twins said in unison. None of them moved for a few more minutes. Once they were off, Dean saw the huge man from a month earlier. Before anything could get out of his mouth, he heard Sam yelling in his ear. 

"Hi, Hagrid!" The giant's face looked of shock when he heard his name yelled. This was the first time Sam had spoken to Hagrid. The two boys walked towards him with Lily following behind shyly. Dean noted the fact that most people were surprised to hear an American voice. Most people were saying the same thing to themselves about how Americans had their own school and wondering why there would be two here. When they got to Hagrid, he smilled.

"You boys got here just fine, I see. I need you to get in a boat, alright?" He spoke softly.

Once in the boat, Dean relized how badly his head hurt. "Uh, Sammy?" Dean whispered to his twin, "When we get to the castle, um, I need to go see the nurse. Sorry. It's just a headache. Sorry again," Dean finished with a sigh. He could hear Sam's words of pity, but he only spoke two words. "Of course." What Dean didn't say was this headache scared the shit out of him. It was another reminder of all of the things that were wrong with him. The biggest thing it did was remind him of the inevitable break downs. Dean was sure that they would be more common here then anywhere else he's been, and that is what really scared the shit out of him.

The boat was already arcoss the lake before he even relized it had moved. The group of first years all followed a middle age woman in green robes. When she stopped, they were in front of a large wooden door. The woman spoke.

"I'm professor McGonagall. Once these doors open, I will start calling you up so you can be put in your houses. This is where you will live for the next seven years. They will be your family, friends, and classmates. In these houses, you can gain and lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Is that clear?" she finished with the expectation of no questions. Dean raised his hand tentatively. He didn't want to, but all the excitement from the students around him was already bad enough. He could think of what it would be like on the other side of the door. "Yes," she sighed.

  
"Ah, I'm really sorry to ask, but, ah, could I go first, please? Sorry if that is inconvenient." Dean really didn't want to say it, but he knew he had to. "It's too loud for me."

"You are one of the Winchester twins?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"You will go first, then I will have students show you to the nurse. I expect you to be spending a lot of time in there."

"Er... sorry one more thing. Could, um, my brother come with me please? Sorry again."

This time, all she did was nod. Then the doors opened. Just as he predicted, the vioces grew even louder. Dean was pushed foward with the rest of the first years. McGonagall walked over to a table with a red banner and talked to someone. Probably the person showing him and Sam to the nurse.  Dean just kept with the rest of the first years.

Once McGonogall was at the front of the large room. Everyone instantly went quiet, but louder inside.

"This year, we have two students from America. I expect that they'll be treated like the rest of your classmates. With that, let's get started." McGonogall projected. "Dean Winchester."

Dean walked slowly to the front. The first years looked at him strangely as he walked up to front. He took a seat on the stool that was up there. McGonogall looked at him with a raised eyebrow before setting the hat on him. Then, he heard a voice talk to him. "I see there is someone who i can talk to now. I haven't seen one of you in years. You are kind, brave, and...oh. What is this you're blocking from me? Can I see?" Dean shook his head, not wanting to speak to anyone but to the hat." Alright, you're smart, and loyal. Hmm, where to put you, where to to put you indeed." There was a pause. "Hufflepuff!" The hat boomed out loud.

McGonogall took the hat, and a red haired girl walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm charlie. McGonogall asked me to take you and your brother to the nurse." She smiled. Dean didn't know how to respond." Oh, I'm also a Griffyndor." Dean just smiled as the girl continued to talk. Dean heard Sam's name get called. A few seconds later, Ravenclaw was shouted. Sam was in a different house then him. He would be away from Sam for the first time in his life. What if Sam had a vision, or...or he had a ''freak out" as they called it . Dean's face paled, and he felt more sick then he did seconds ago.

"Dean, we need to get you to the nurse, okay?" It was Sam's voice. Dean nodded, and sam sighed. He thinks he spoke to Charlie. Before he realized it, they were walking. He made it about 20 steps away from the large room before he vomited up every thing in his stomach. "Shit! Dean, you know you need to tell me when it gets this bad." Sam spoke with fear in every word. "Charlie, can you help me carry him there? He needs to get there fast." Dean barely registered her reply, but his eyes felt heavy. And then he was out.


	4. Which one is mine?

Dean's eyes slowly blinked open. He winced once the light hit his eyes and made his headache apparent. He let out a loud groan of pain. "Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, quiet down. My head is killing me. How long was I out?" Dean pushed out. " And god dammit, shut your mind, please."

"Oh Mr.Winchester. I see you decided to join us. I'm Madam Pomfrey. I will be the one looking after you every time some thing happens. Sound good?"  The woman named Madam Pomfrey spoke with no room for argument. "You will probably be in here a lot. I was told the only people who are supposed to know know about you and your brother are me, Professor Dumbledore, and your teachers. You will come here every day. After your classes and before dinner. we have a room that is sound proof. This, we are hoping, will help you." The nurse breathed in before continuing. " With your allergies to cats, you will drink a potion that will be proved at breakfast every morning. Do you have any questions." While she was talking, Dean sat up. So far he liked her.

"Yes, I have one. Um... what if I have a...uh...break down?" He asked quietly. The woman's eyes softened. 

'' If that happens then I will deal with it and put you in the sound proof room tell you calm down.'' She spoke with a weary smile. 

''Umm, okay. Could someone get Sam when it happens he helps.'' Dean asked. 

'' Of course deary.'' She smiled. The doors the hospital doors opened. A boy around Deans age walked in. He had dark brown hair and looked scarred. '' Hello Mr. Lupin. Come this way.'' Madam Pomfrey waved at the young boy. 

Dean not being able to block out the voices. Heard everything that the two people were thinking. It turned out that Mr. Lupin was a first year as well. It also seemed he was a werewolf. So him and Sammy aren't the only one that are different here. Dean found out that there is a tree that has a hided passage way to a shack for him to hide in. Dean felt bad for knowing all of this, but he couldn't help it. 

When the two people stopped talking. Madam Pomfrey and Mr. Lupin came over to Dean and Sam. '' Hello boys. I thought you three should know each other. Given Mr.Winchester just heard everything and then will tell his brother. This is Remus Lupin,'' She said to Dean and Sam.'' And these two are the Winchester twins'' she gestured the the boys on the bed'' Sam and Dean. I'm going to leave you three to talk while I wait for my last student appointment.'' She said be for walking a way. 

Remus looked at Dean nerve. Knowing that Dean knew everything scared him. 

'' Hi, I'm Sam Winchester.'' Sam put his hand put for Remus to shack. Remus still nerves shook the hand. '' anything Dean heard he won't say to any one but me. I promise.'' Sam smiled kindly. 

'' okay... um... might I ask how he heard. I was on the other side of the room.'' Remus said skittishly. 

Dean eyed the boy. The poor guy kept talking down and bad about himself, and thinking that him and Sam would bully him for being a werewolf. Dean wanted to tell him just to make sure that he didn't feel lonely. '' I'm a ilegtamen and I want you to know that my brother and I will not bully you for being a werewolf.'' Dean said. 

Remus looked fearful. The next thing he did surprised Dean. Remus ran. It put a sour taste in his mouth. This is way he hate telling people what he is. 

'' Sam what time does class start? Do we have it together?'' Dean asked Sam. 

'' Class starts in an hour, and no we don't you have potions and I have arithmancy. Sorry Dee.'' He said.

'' Where is my wand?'' Dean wondered. 

''Right here. I put it on the side table with mine.'' Sam said grabbing both wands. They were both 9 1/2 inches, slight flexibility, and unicorn hair core. They looked the same. '' Dean which one is mine?''

'' I have no idea'' Dean said seriously.'' I think we should leave I need to find my room so I can change.'' Dean grabbed one of the wands and jumped of then bed. That is when he got the reminder of his head ache. He had spent most his life living with this pain. He closed his eye and breathed. 

As Sam and him started walking out of the hospital when a raven haired boy walked in. Dean thought he was the prettiest boy he had ever seen. His eyes were every color of blue. Dean could see each color yet at the same time he say a storm rolling in. He was beautiful in every sense of the word. Dean heard nothing no new voices. Dean couldn't here the raven haired boy thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Also please let me know wht you think.


	5. Blue eyes

Dean didnt get it. He has heard everyone's thought since he could remember. Why couldn't he now? Dean couldn't get the kid out of his head all day. He started referring to them as ''Blue eyes''. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who has seen him. The girls were the main ones that think about blue eyes. So far, Dean has ''heard'' that Blue eyes is in The house called Ravenclaw with Sammy (the girls also are talking about him in the same regards.) A first year, and from Russia some where. He didn't have any class with him, but he did have potions and arithmancy with Lily. She sat with him. Dean had also seen Remus the whole class. He was wearing red and gold like Lily. So Dean figured same house. Every time he looked at the werewolf he would look way or run. Dean felt bad but it wasn't his fault. If he could turn it off he would. 

Once class was done, Dean wanted to talk to Sam about the blue eyes. Dean was on his way to the dinning hall. Of course, he got lost. The moving stair cases, and what he has to do to get in to his house. He had never been told, so he had to wait for someone to open it and show him( he was still unsure if he understood). Dean found him self walking though a long hall way. The painting on the walls distracted Dean. He loved how he couldn't hear them. He was left completely alone. There was nothing he loved more than no one else around him. So it took him by surprise when he ran in to someone. 

''Sorry I didn't see you there,'' a deep, gravelly  voice said. Dean looked up and it was none other than blue eyes.

''It's just as much your fault as it is mine.'' Dean said with a smile. He looked to the other boys eye. They were utterly hypnotic. Dean felt as if he could get lost in them. 

''You're American?'' Blue eyes said tilting his head. Dean couldn't help but find it cute.

'' Uh.. yeah. Me and my brother are from the states. How about you, blue eyes? Where are you from?'' Dean couldn't help but ask. Blue eyes blushed at the name.

'' Russia. My name is Castiel.'' Blue eye, no Castiel, said shyly. Dean had no I idea what kind of name that was.

''Dean.'' 

''What" 

''My name is Dean.'' He smirked. Dean was sharing for the normal 'Oh my God how could I have been so stupid' to come flowing his mind from the other boy. When he remembered that he couldn't hear anything from this boy. ''What are you?'' He blurted out.

Castiel's eyes widened. '' I don't know what you mean," he squeaked as he ran a way.

To say Dean was mortified was an understatment. What just happened? Did I seriously just say that out loud? Kept going though mind. He continues to stand there in the hallway. When ''Dean Winchester if you can hear me then need I remind you that you should be at the hospital!'' came rushing in to his mind. 

''Shit," he mumbled as he started running to find the hospital so he could have quiet time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
